Ginjo Garnae
Quotes "There is nothing a good explosion can't fix. Or destroy. Depending on the wished results." Ginjo Garnae by '''Tyron91' "Some people say that shooting is a lazy way to kill. And I agree. That's why I don't fight with a sword." ''Ginjo Garnae by '''Tyron91' "If it lives, you can blow it up. No difficult strats." ''Ginjo Garnae by '''Tyron91' '''Summarize' Ginjo is a former member of the dark guiled Winged Skull and 1 of 2 known people who managed to seal away a Titan 'and obtained their powers. He died in summer X795. Ginjo was, alongside with 'Kenji, one of the top mages in the guild Winged Skull and known for his habit of blowing up stuff. While Kenji was the defensive part in this duo, Ginjo was the agressive type which used his magic to destroy things. He also obtained the titel “'Titan Slayer'” by sealinf the titan Albion inside his body, which later referres his magic into “'Titan Slayer Magic'”. Magic * Explosion * Frost * Warfare * Message * Overtune Appearance Ginjo is a young man with red hair and green eyes. He got himself a fire like tattoo which starts in his face, rund down his neck, over his shoulder and down his left arm. With his height of 1,88m he is quite big and yet a bit smaler then Kenji. He has a well shaped muscular body with several scars on it. He wears a green jacket with hoodie made out of Magnanium Steel made by Kenjis chains and a normal black trouser with enhanced boots. He wears an army style cap with rank mark and a belt with dynamite sticks on his left arm. The belt on his arm is enchanted and recreates the dynamite sticks as much as he want. He uses the sticks and combinate it with his magic to fight. Ginjo is kind of an explosion maniac. He loves it to blow up stuff and can't get enough of it. Even with a strange love for explosions, he can care about things. He always fought on the frontline for his guild and for money. He has far more experience on missions then Kenji and helped him optimize his ability after his death. Magic and Abilities Explosion Explosion (爆発物, Bakufu) gives Ginjo the ability to enhance the explosive power of certain objects, and even allows him to make normal objects, like stones, to become explosive. This gives him the flexibility to fight in any situation even without his normal explosives. * Enhance: Nitro Nitro ''is a spell that makes normal objects into explosives. Ginjo can only enhance what he can lift on his own and only affects things below his weight. * '''Explosion: Backdraft '''''Backdraft allows Ginjo to enhance the force of his explosions, but not its destructive power. This gives him the option to move objects or person without harming them. * Explosion: Fire Cracker Fire Cracker ''allows Ginjo to enhance the flashiness of his explosions and its destructive power, by making multiple explosives detonate. This gives him the option to escape, stun or distract enemie. It can also be used as a signal to warn other from possible danger. * '''Explosion: Carpet ''Carpet ''allows Ginjo to trigger multiple explosives at once and deal damage to terrain or objects on multiple places. This gives him the option distract enemies and weakeness strong obstacles. * Explosion: Rocket ''Rocket ''allows Ginjo to enhance his explosions and gives them the ability to fly due to seperate thrusters. This makes the dynamite difficult to predict, since they fly randomly but to 1 certain destination. * Explosion: Frost ''Frost ''allows Ginjo to enhance his explosions with '''''Ice-Elemenet magic and its destructive power. When they explode, the release a gas that freeze everything that touches it. When they hit something, while they explode, they create Icicles on the ground. Frost Due to Albions powers, Ginjo can also use Ice Magic. He can freeze the surface of certain things or even create objects of ice. Warfare Message Due to a communication Lacrima implemented in his head, he can cast ‘Contact’ ''to communicate with anyone he met. To cast ''‘Contact’, he must visualize the persons face and name and he can only communicate with 1 person at the time. But if the called person is already calling someone, Ginjo can add himself to the call, to communicate with multiple person at once. Depending on sunny days, he can call anyone anywhere. If the sky is cloudy or stormy, he cannot connect or has a bad connection. Overtune Similar to Dragon Force',' ''Ginjo can channel Albion strength to become a ''Titan. While doing so, his hair turn black and black marks cover his body and increase his power, speed, sturdiness and magical capacity by far more dragon force could. Skills Explosion Frost Warfare Equipment Lacrima: Lacrias (魔水晶, ラクリマ, Rakurima) are a Magic crystalline substance, found in both Earth Land and Edolas. Lacrima can be powered up with different spells or energies and can be used for different purposes. Ginjos body has several lacrima implemented: * Communication A communication lacrima was implemented In Ginjos skull bone next to his ear tunnel, which allows Ginjo to communicate with any person he met. * Resistance A nature-element lacrima was implemented In Ginjos bag bone, which increases Ginjos sturdiness and makes him resistant to poison. * Eagle-Eyes A far sight lacrima was implemented In Ginjos skull bone next to his eyes, which allows Ginjo to see further then a normal human can. Weakness Fears Things he likes Things he dislikes Timeline * X791: Ginjo sealed away the [[Titan|Titan Albion]]. * X795: Winged Skull was annihilated by Devils Tail. * X795: He died fighting to protect the guild. Trivia * Category:Male Category:Characters Category:Fairy Tail Members